hasbroheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Superhero Squad
Marvel Super Hero Squad is an action figure line marketed by Hasbro beginning in 2006. The line features 2-inch (51 mm) scale replicas of comic book heroes from the Marvel Comics universe. Each figure is portrayed in a cartoonish style, complete with grins that come through even on some villains. The line was designed for younger collectors, but has become a hit with kids and adults despite the "for ages 3 and up" category status. Marketed initially as four two-packs per wave, Super Hero Squad has branched out to include larger multi-packs, vehicles, playsets, and mega-packs containing larger characters in scale with the 2-inch line. An animated series, The Super Hero Squad Show, based off the toy line premiered in the United States on Cartoon Network in September 2009. Marvel Super Hero Squad 2-Packs Wave 1 - December 2006 *Captain America (Shield in hand, light blue) and Hawkeye (Blue and purple) *Cyclops (Blue and yellow costume) and Magneto (Silver base) *Wolverine (Blue and yellow costume) and Sabretooth (Orange costume) *Angel (Red costume) and Colossus Wave 2 - December 2006 *Iron Man (Red and Yellow Armor) and Thor (Blue Armor) *Daredevil (Arms to side, red costume) and Elektra (Red costume) *Hulk (Light green) and Wasp *Punisher (Classic costume, silver bazooka) and Ghost Rider (Chain in hand) Wave 3 - April 2007 *Mr Fantastic (Arms stretched) and Super Skrull *Human Torch (Opaque body) and Silver Surfer (Hunched over, facing to the side) *Invisible Woman and Dr. Doom *Thing (Black shoes) and Namor Wave 4 - July 2007 *Wolverine (Brown costume) and Phoenix *Juggernaut (Brown costume) and Nightcrawler *Beast and Iceman (On ice slide) *Moleman and Thing (Shorts) Wave 5 - November 2007 *Johnny Storm (Standing, lower body traslucent) and Annihilus *Black Panther (Black and yellow) and Storm (Black and yellow) *Ultimate Nick Fury and Ultimate Captain America *Logan (White shirt) and X-Cycle *Pyro and Bobby Drake *Antman and Dr. Strange *Thor (Lord of Asgard armor) and Loki *Gambit and Rogue Wave 6 - April 2008 *Hulk (Green, ripped shirt) and Spider-Woman (Standing) *Cable and Captain America (Shield on back) *Doc Ock (Comic costume) and Black-Suited Spider-Man (Comic costume, arms extended) *Deadpool and Punisher (Captain America costume) Wave 7 - May 2008 *Daredevil (Arm behind head) and Spider-Man (Comic costume, punching) *Wolverine (Yellow costume, arms to body) and Psylocke *Venom (Comic costume, tongue out) and Spider-Man (Comic costume, webslinging arms to front) *Ghost Rider (Swinging chain) and Cycle Wave 8 - June 2008 *Wolverine (Samurai costume) and Hand Ninja *Ben Reilly and Carnage *Spider-man (Comic costume, punching) and Hobgoblin *Thor (New costume, swinging hammer) and Ares Wave 9 - November 2008 *Electro and Spider-Man (Comic costume, jumping) *Sentry and Spider-Man (Comic costume, open right hand, webslinging left hand) *Captain America (Throwing shield) and Red Skull *Blade and Punisher (Right arm behind head) Wave 10 - December 2008 *Spider-Man (Comic costume, red Symbiote) and Ultron *Skrull Soldier and Nick Fury VARIANT: SHIELD Agent *Spider-Man (Black costume, silver eyes and logo) and Ronin *Weapon X and Mystique Wave 11 - December 2008 *Spider-Man (Comic costume and comic blue, open right hand, webslinging left hand) and Shang-Chi *Classic Cyclops and Marvel Girl *Thing (Dark orange, dark blue pants) and Kang *Shockproof Spider-Man and Shocker Wave 12 - January 2009 *Captain America and Black Widow *Spider-Armor Spider-Man and Rhino (Classic) *Spider-Man (Red and blue comic costume, wallcrawling) and Tombstone *Astonishing X-Men Beast and Avalanche Wave 13 - March 2009 *Scarlet Spider and Bullseye *Thorbuster Iron Man and Thor (New costume, white thunder) *Spider-Man (Arms out, leaning forward) and Tigra *Human Torch (Standing, flamed on) and Silver Surfer (Arms out, facing forward) Wave 14 - June 2009 *Wolverine (Unmasked, hunched over) and Bishop *Deathlok and Iron Man (2020 armor) *Black costume Spider-Man (Standing, left hand tilted and webslinging, right hand open) and Iron Fist *Spider-Man (Comic blue, webslinging arms to front) and Green Goblin Wave 15 - August 2009 *Spider-man (Hanging from lampost, comic blue) and Vulture (Dark green) *Wolverine (Astonishing X-Men costume) and Silver Samurai *Iron Man (Gold modern armor) and Spider-Woman (Shooting venom blasts) *Hulk (Landing) and Nova Wave 16 - November 2009 *Iron Man (Removable helmet) and War Machine (Standing) *Spider-Man (Arms out, leaning forward) and Moon Knight Wave 17 - Spring 2010 *Captain America (Bucky) and Motorcycle *Iron Man (Standing, red and yellow armor) and MODOK *Wolverine (Lunging forward) and Spiral Wave 18 - Rumored *THOR & ABOMINATION *S-M & SCARLET WITCH *REPTIL & DR.DOOM Marvel Super Hero Squad Mega Packs Wave 1 - July 2007 *Galactus (Purple costume) and Human Torch (Transparent body) *Sentinel (Purple) and Wolverine (Yellow and blue costume, unmasked) Wave 2 - November 2007 *Apocalypse (Giant) and Beast (Fuzzy) *Ultimate Giantman and Ultimate Iron Man Wave 3 - March 2008 *Sentinel (Pink) and Cyclops (Black Astonishing X-Men costume) *Fin Fang Foom and Iron Man (Classic armor, standing) Wave 4 - Presumably Cancelled *Ultimate Hulk and Ultimate Wolverine *Galactus (Pink costume) and Mr Fantastic (Stretched out, black gloves and boots) Wave 5 - Rumored/Presumably Cancelled *Wendigo and Wolverine *Sandman and Spider-Man Marvel Super Hero Squad 4-Packs Wave 1 - January 2008 *Battle for New York Spider-Man (Comic costume, open left hand, right hand in fist) '' ''Punisher (Green bazooka) '' ''Ghost Rider (Transparent flames) '' ''Elektra (White costume) *X-Men Showdown with Magneto Wolverine (Brown costume, lunging) '' ''Colossus (Arms in throwing position) '' ''Emma Frost '' ''Magneto (Standing, arms out) Wave 2 - April 2008 *Avengers Assemble Captain America (Shield on back, shiny) '' ''Iron Spider-Man (Shiny) '' ''Vision '' ''Ms. Marvel *X-Men Unite Logan (Black shirt) '' ''Nightcrawler (Transparent lower body) '' ''Gambit (Transparent card and staff) '' ''Juggernaut (Battle damaged) Wave 3 - Release Date Currently Unknown *Winter Soldier Saga Captain America (Shield in hand, dark blue) '' ''Falcon '' ''Winter Soldier '' ''Crossbones *Spider-Man Saves the Day Spider-Man (Hanging from lamp post) '' ''Mary Jane '' ''Green Goblin (Comic costume) '' ''Sandman (Standing, dark green shirt) Wave 4 - Release Date Currently Unknown *The Defenders Hulk (Dark green) '' ''Silver Surfer (Chrome) '' ''Nighthawk '' ''Gargoyle *The New Fantastic Four Thing (Dark orange with black shorts) '' ''Human Torch (Yellow) '' ''Black Panther (Black) '' ''Storm (Black and white) '' Wave 5 - Release Date Currently Unknown *The Secret Invasion Begins ''Iron Man (Red and yellow armor) '' ''Mr. Fantastic (Stretched out, black gloves and boots) '' ''Skrull Soldier (w/armor & gun) '' ''Dr. Strange (Astral projection) '' *Super Hero Secret Wars 1 ''Hawkeye (Dark blue and purple) '' ''Captain America (Shield in hand, navy) '' ''Spider-Man (Bent over, shooting webs at ground) '' ''Wrecker '' Wave 6 - Release Date Currently Unknown *Super Hero Secret Wars 2 ''Black Costume Spider-Man (Comic costume, arms extended) '' ''Iron Man (Classic armor, standing) '' ''Enchantress '' ''Dr. Doom (cartoon) '' *X-Force ''Wolverine (X-Force) '' ''Cyclops (Blue Astonishing X-Men costume) '' ''Warpath '' ''Hepzibah Super Hero Squad 5-Packs (Toys R Us Exclusives) Marvel Super Hero Squad 5-Packs - March 2007 *Danger Room Debacle Wolverine (Yellow and blue costume) '' ''Cyclops (Black and yellow costume) '' ''Angel (Blue costume) '' ''Colossus (Shiny) '' ''Magneto (Gold base) *Avengers Face Off Captain America (Shield in hand) '' ''Iron Man (Red and gold armor) '' ''Thor (Black armor) '' ''Hulk (Grey) '' ''Wasp '' Spider-Man Super Hero Squad 5-Packs - November 2007/Re-Released March 2008 *The Sand Pit ''Spider-Man (Movie costume, jumping) '' ''Chrome Spider-Man (Black costume, wallcrawling) '' ''New Goblin (Glider) '' ''Venom (Navy, red tongue) '' ''Sandman (Phasing) Hulk Super Hero Squad 5-Packs - May 2008 *The Brawl that Shook the World Hulk (Punching, brown pants) '' ''Abomination (Dark brown) '' ''Hulkbuster Soldier (x2) '' ''Hulkbuster Vehicle Marvel Super Hero Squad Collector's Packs Collector's Pack #1 - August 2007 *Collector's Pack 1 Daredevil (Yellow costume) '' ''Dark Phoenix '' ''US Agent '' ''War Machine (Flying) '' ''Hulk (Dark green) '' ''Human Torch (As Johnny Storm, flying) '' ''Thing (White shoes) '' ''Spider-Man (Comic costume, crouching) Collector's Pack #2 (Toys R Us Exclusive) - October 2008 *Collector's Pack 2 Professor X '' ''Shadowcat '' ''Iceman (On ice slide, boots) '' ''Wolverine (Brown costume, no brown on pants, hair on arms) '' ''Juggernaut (Blue costume) '' ''Silver Surfer (Chrome) '' ''Spider-Man (Squatting, webslinging with two hands) '' ''Cyclops (Black Astonishing X-Men costume) Collector's Pack #3 (Toys R Us Exclusive) - July 2009 *Collector's Pack 3 Spider-Man (Comic costume, punching) '' ''Iron Man (Classic armor, flying) '' ''Mr. Fantastic (Stretched out, white gloves and boots) '' ''Falcon '' ''Emma Frost (Diamond form) '' ''Ultimate Hulk Marvel Super Hero Squad Singles Easter Egg Packs - February 2008 *Spider-Man (Comic costume, jumping) *Spider-Man (Comic costume, crouching) *Hulk (Light Green) *Captain America (Shield in hand) Single Packs - Release Date Currently Unknown *Spider-Man (Comic blue, webslinging arms to front) *Ben Reilly *Hulk (Light green) *Wolverine (Yellow and blue costume, unmasked) *Iron Man (Red and yellow armor) *Silver Surfer (Arms out, facing forward) Spider-Man Super Hero Squad 2-Packs Wave 1 - March 2007 *Venom (Movie costume, navy, red tongue) and Spider-Man (Movie costume, with Symbiote) *New Goblin (On glider) and Spider-Man (Movie costume, unmasked) *Green Goblin (Movie costume, on glider) and Spider-Man (Movie costume, jumping) *Sandman (Phasing) and Spider-Man (Black movie costume, wallcrawling) Wave 2 - March 2007 *Spider-Man (Movie costume, webslinging with two hands) and Doc Ock (Movie costume, olive coat) *Spider-Man (Movie costume, crouching) and Rhino Wave 3 - August 2007 *New Goblin (No glider) and Green Goblin (Movie costume, no glider) *Spider-Man (Movie costume, right hand webslinging) and Lizard *Spider-Man (Movie costume, punching) and Scorpion Wave 4 - October 2007 *Spider-Man (Movie costume, open right hand, webslinging left hand) and Black Cat *Spider-Man (Movie costume, open left hand, right hand in fist) and Mysterio *Venom (Movie costume, black, pink tongue) and Puma Wave 5 - December 2007/Unreleased *Venom (Movie costume, hunched over) and Sandman (standing) *Spider-Man (Black movie costume, jumping) and Kraven *Vulture (Green) and Spider-Man (Movie costume, wallcrawling) Spider-Man Super Hero Squad Singles Singles - Unreleased in the US *Venom (Movie costume, black, red tongue) *Spider-Man (Movie costume, jumping) *Doc Ock (Movie costume, olive coat) *New Goblin (On glider) *Sandman (Phasing) *Green Goblin (Movie costume, on glider) Iron Man Super Hero Squad 4-Packs Wave 1 - March 2008 *Iron Man Face Off ''Iron Man (Classic armor, flying) '' ''War Machine (Standing) '' ''Titanium Man '' ''Crimson Dynamo '' *Hall of Armor ''Iron Man (Holding helmet) '' ''Hulkbuster Iron Man '' ''Silver Centurion Iron Man '' ''Silver 1st Appearance Iron Man '' Wave 2 - August 2008 *Crimson Dynamo Attacks ''Classic Armor Iron Man '' ''Red and Yellow Armor War Machine '' ''Desert Armor Iron Man '' ''Crimson Dynamo '' *The Genius of Tony Stark ''Gold 1st Appearance Armor Iron Man '' ''Iron Spider-Man (Flat) '' ''Ultimate War Machine '' ''WW Hulkbuster Iron Man (Dark gray) '' Wave 3 - October 2008 *Iron Monger Attacks ''1st Appearance Iron Man (Movie) '' ''Iron Monger '' ''War Machine (Movie armor) '' ''Iron Man (Movie armor) '' *The Danger Of Dreadknight ''Dreadknight '' ''Zhang Tong (Mandarin) '' ''Stealth Armor Iron Man '' ''Modern Armor Iron Man '' Hulk Super Hero Squad 2-Packs Wave 1 - May 2008 *Planet Hulk and Silver Savage *King Hulk (Light green) and Iron Man (WW Hulkbuster, gray) *Hulk (Green, with steel beam) and Hulkbuster Soldier *Hulk (Punching, blue pants) and Abomination Wave 2 - June 2008 *Hulk (Dark green, crouching) and Absorbing Man *King Hulk (Dark green) and Black Bolt *Hulk (Grey, with steel beam) and Wolverine (Yellow and blue costume, shiny) *She-Hulk and Thing (Holding fist) Wave 3 - August 2008 *Gray Hulk (Punching) and The Leader *Hulk (Ripped shirt, dark green) and Zzzax *Hulk (Light green) and Doc Samson *Hulk (Transforming) and Son Of Hulk Wolverine Super Hero Squad 4-Packs Wave 1 - March 2009 *The Hunt for Mr. Sinister ''Cable (Arm behind head) '' ''Wolverine (X-Force) '' ''X-23 '' ''Mr. Sinister '' *Uncanny X-Men ''Wolverine '' ''Sabretooth (Brown costume) '' ''Deadpool '' ''Phoenix (White) '' *Battling the Brotherhood ''Wolverine (Unmasked, angry) '' ''Blob '' ''Iceman (Iced over, standing) '' ''Colossus '' *Wolverine on the Run ''Logan (Brown pants and shirt, bone claws on both hands) '' ''Motorcycle (Black) '' ''Victor Creed (Movie) '' ''Deadpool (Movie) '' *The Coming of Apocalypse ''Wolverine (Brown costume, fastball special) '' ''Nightcrawler '' ''Archangel '' ''Apocalyspe (Normal size) '' Wave 2 - March 2009 *Doom of the Dark Beast ''Logan (White shirt) '' ''Dark Beast '' ''Havok '' ''Motorcycle (blue) '' Wave 3 - September 2009 *X-Cutioner's Song ''Wolverine (Yellow costume, arms to body) '' ''Cyclops (Blue and yellow costume, gold visor) '' ''Jean Grey (Jim Lee costume) '' ''Stryfe '' *Wolverine Evolution ''Wolverine (Bone claws, lumberjack outfit) '' ''Wolverine (Congo assault outfit) '' ''Wolverine (Weapon X escape) '' ''Wolverine (Movie X-Men uniform) '' Super Hero Squad Vehicles Spider-Man Super Hero Squad Vehicles - July 2007 *Battle Truck ''Spider-Man (Movie costume, open right hand, left hand webslinging) '' *Spider Racer ''Spider-Man (Movie costume, open left hand, right hand webslinging) '' Cruisers Wave 1 - March 2009 *Arachno Roadster ''Spider-Man (Comic costume, right hand webslinging) '' ''Thing (Dark orange, shorts) '' *Off-Road Avenger ''Wolverine (Blue and yellow costume, shiny) '' ''Captain America (Shield on back) '' Cruisers Wave 2 - August 2009 *Hero Helicopter ''Thor (Lord of Asguard armor) '' ''Ultimate Captain America '' *Repulser Racer ''Iron Man (Classic armor, standing) '' ''Cyclops (Blue Astonishing X-Men costume) '' Super Hero Squad Playsets Spider-Man Super Hero Squad Playsets - August 2007 *Spider-Man Bank Heist Battleground ''Spider-Man (Movie costume, open left hand, right hand in fist) '' ''Doc Ock (Movie costume, olive coat) '' Hulk Super Hero Squad Playsets - August 2008 *Gamma Lab Adventure ''Spider-Man (Comic costume and comic blue, open right hand, left hand webslinging) '' ''Hulk (Dark green, crouching) '' Marvel Super Hero Squad 3-D Pop-Up Playsets - July 2009 *Avengers Super City ''Spider-Man (Movie costume, open right hand, webslinging left hand) '' ''Iron Man (Red and yellow armor) '' *Danger Room ''Wolverine (Fastball special) '' ''Sabretooth (Brown costume) '' Marvel Super Hero Squad Mega Vehicle Playsets - July 2009 *Mobile Command Center ''Logan (Black shirt and yellow pants) '' ''Motorcycle '' Marvel Super Hero Squad Game Marvel Super Hero Squad Game - Release Date Currently Unknown *''Wolverine (Shiny) vs Sabretooth (Brown costume) ''